


Safe Place

by circey



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Choi Beomgyu, Best Leader Choi Soobin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, i have soft spot for soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circey/pseuds/circey
Summary: In which Beomgyu felt really sick but Soobin would always be there for him. Actually, they were there for each other.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Safe Place

Beomgyu panted loudly, feeling tired from their daily dance practice, it’s getting harder and harder than it used to be due to their comeback that keeps getting closer. To make it worse, Beomgyu didn’t feeling really well these past days, he didn’t know why either.

He sat in the corner of the practice room with his legs stretched, today’s practice is no joke, he felt so wrecked with no energy left in his body. Beomgyu closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall until he heard someone calling his name. His eyes flickered open and searched the room, looking for the voice that called him and he saw Soobin, who is sitting across the room, looking at him with eyes full of worried.

“You okay?” Soobin mouthed, “Want to walk outside with me?”

Ah, that hyung, Beomgyu thought and smiled, he never failed to know everytime Beomgyu didn’t feel well.

He knew how Soobin eyes always on him during the practice, how the leader quickly turn his face with worried everytime he heard Beomgyu’s grunts, how he told the coach to not practicing their “CROWN” choreography, where Soobin had to get on top of Beomgyu and Yeonjun today, because he knew Beomgyu is sick, and honestly, all of that little things make Beomgyu’s heart fluttered and knew how much the older boy cares for him.

He, of course, want to have a nice walk with the leader, because Soobin’s existence itself could give Beomgyu power to continue the rest of the day, but his Soobin-hyung is probably tired too right? He’s not the only one who had their energy taken out from the dance practice so how selfish he is if he didn’t let Soobin take a rest.

He then shook his head a little as trying to say “No, I’m fine” and back to closing his eyes. He needed to calm his mind and body before the practice started again.

Soobin’s eyebrows furrowed after seeing Beomgyu’s reply. He knew Beomgyu is not feeling well. Look at him, sitting right there looking so pale and he told Soobin he’s okay? Who is he trying to fool? He could pass out anytime soon if he continues the dance practice.

Soobin gets up very suddenly, making Hueningkai who lay beside him shocked and looked at him with confused eyes. Soobin just sticked out his tongue to the maknae.

“I’m going to the cafeteria for a minute. Don’t start the practice without me, my beloved members!”

Soobin gave a teasing wink before he gone and Hueningkai replied with a gesture that looks like he’s vomiting. He then realized something and flashed out to their practice room door,

“Hyung! Can you please buy some banana milk too? Please!”

Hueningkai screamed with his dolphin-like voice to make sure Soobin heard it and relieved when Soobin made a OK with his hand from afar.

When Soobin came back from the cafetaria with hands full of banana milk for the members and Beomgyu’s favorite snack for, of course, Beomgyu. After giving banana milk to each of his starving members, he walked straight up to where Beomgyu sat and sticked the banana milk to the younger’s pale cheek. That made Beomgyu squirm a little and his eyes started to open up.

“Oh, hyung?” Beomgyu’s eyes look very powerless it makes Soobin’s heart ache “Is this banana milk for me? Thank you, hyung. You really know how to make me feel better, don't you?”

Soobin just smiled and nodded but his eyes followed every Beomgyu’s action. Beomgyu’s hair looks very soft. Soobin could see that Beomgyu is a little bit distracted with his hair falls into the younger’s eyes and then before he realize, his hand was touching Beomgyu’s hair and stroking it, making the younger looked at him with his big and adorable eyes which right now looks very tired.

“Are you sure you want to continue it, Beomgyu? I mean hyung is fine if you want to take some rest for a day,” Soobin kept on stroking Beomgyu’s hair and eyes looking at the younger full of fondness “It makes hyung’s heart hurts a lot when you sick, you know that right?”

Beomgyu thought for a second and smiled,

“Yeah, I’m just… It just feels unfair to the members if I’m just laying in bed all day while you guys are practicing hard for the comeback. I’m fine, hyung, I really do. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

Soobin sighed loudly, he knew he can’t convince the younger about this so instead of trying, he raised his hands and said,

“Okay, I lose, then wait in our room after practice ends. Don’t go anywhere.”

Beomgyu just nodded a little and then continued to drink his banana milk with Soobin’s hands keep petting his head. Not so long after that the practice started again.

\---------------------

Beomgyu finished his shower session, he was drying his hair with towel as he search the room. It looked like Soobin is not coming back yet, Beomgyu started to pout because he felt really tired right now and he needed to cuddle his roommate. One more for his defense, Soobin is the one who told him to stayed in their room after practice too, so where the hell is he right now? He sniffed. He even slowering his shower session with hopes that when he finished, Soobin is already in his bed, waiting for Beomgyu.

After his hair not as wet as before, he put his towel in it’s place. Beomgyu then climbed up to his own bed above Soobin’s bed and opened Weserve. He started scrolling MOA’s posts, he laughed at some posts, indeed their MOA have a very nice humour. This activity scrolling and seeing their fans posts like this always make his heart warm. It nice to see there are people who got your back and always support you.

MOA will always be the reason Beomgyu became who he is right now and he wished they’re never going to change. Their bond between idol and fans that almost like bond between friends, their loud and cute fanchant, their supportive messages on Twitter or Weserve, all of them, he wished all of it are never going to change.

Beomgyu looked at the clock across the room. It had been an hour already and Soobin didn’t look like he is gonna be here anytime soon.

Beomgyu sighed as he climbed back down to Soobin’s bed. He sat on Soobin’s bed with his legs hanging from the edge of the bed, swinging his legs back and forth a couple of times before finally flopped back and closed his eyes. Soobin’s bed sheets smell like Soobin, Beomgyu giggles a little, this smell of mixed lavender and vanilla makes his heart feel really warm. Beomgyu’s body curled up. He loved it, it almost felt like he could feel Soobin here, with him, hugged him with his hand.

He started feeling sleepy after a while, he pulled Soobin’s blanket and placed it on top of him when the door cracked open,

“Hey, baby.”

Beomgyu’s eyes flickered open when he heard that voice. _Soobin’s_. 

He didn’t want to answer it. He knew it is childish to ignore the older like that but he wanted to make some revenge. Soobin is late for like an hour or more when he was the one who told Beomgyu to wait in their room. One fucking hour. Huh, Beomgyu was mad again when he thoght about that.

Oh, but Soobin's voice sounded very tired, should he forgive him right away? No! He had to make the leader felt what he felt earlier. You have to be strong, Beomgyu, don't answer him!

“Hey, are you asleep, Beomgyu-ya?”

He can’t do this. Ugh, Beomgyu hated himself for not be able to control himself everytime his boyfriend is around.

“No,” Beomgyu’s voice is so low it’s almost like a squeak, he barely even heard it himself so he didn’t sure the older boy catched it

But, Soobin did, he heard it. He smiled a little on how adorable the younger looked with his body curled up like that in his bed. He was approaching Beomgyu and sat besides him. Beomgyu could feel the bed sinks a little because of Soobin’s weight. Soobin took Beomgyu’s hand and started to play with the younger’s finger, it made Beomgyu smile but he tried to hide it.

“I’m sorry I’m late, okay? Did my baby wait for so long? Hm?”

Soobin is sound like he’s very sorry so Beomgyu just couldn't bear to keep mad on him. He turned his head so he faced the older one. Beomgyu looked at Soobin and his hand started rubbing Soobin’s hand too, made a circle on top of Soobin’s palm.

“Mmh, it’s okay, hyung. What were you doing earlier? Aren’t you tired?”

He kept on rubbing the older’s hand to make Soobin knows he’s not mad at him.

“It’s Bang PD-nim. He wants to give me some advices on our next comeback to make it perfect. It’s nothing. You okay? Your head is still hurt?”

“Not anymore if you come here and cuddle me right now”

Beomgyu spread out his arms to Soobin which made the latter threw away his bag on the floor and crawled into Beomgyu’s hug. Beomgyu giggled at how his giant baby behaved. Ah, it feels nice, like home, Soobin thought. Soobin grabbed the younger’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. His hand placed on the younger’s waist and the other hand on the back of the younger’s head. His nose nuzzling Beomgyu’s hair and smelling it.

“I love your shampoo scent, Beomgyu”

“I know,” Beomgyu answered with a muffled voice because his face was buried in Soobin’s chest, “You always say that, hyung”

Soobin then loosen up his hug to see Beomgyu’s face only to saw the younger’s puppy eyes looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed because the warmth is gone. Beomgyu whined and tried to hug the older again. Soobin’s heart felt like it’s gonna combust because of the the latter’s cuteness. He kiss Beomgyu's nose eagerly.

“Ah, so cute! Beomgyu, what are you being so cute for? Ah, hyung can’t take it. How is this? How can you be so cute? Oh? Answer me, Beomgyu-ya”

Soobin said that as his hands and legs wrapped the younger’s body and started swaying his body and Beomgyu’s out of excitement. He just felt really happy, it’s not his fault Beomgyu is so adorable. Soobin gave him a multiple kisses on top of his head. Beomgyu let out a soft laugh as he wrapped his arm on the older's back and his leg on the older's waist. After he calmed down and stop swayed their body, his hands started stroking Beomgyu’s back and just humming. Sometimes laugh when Beomgyu kissed his neck and then buried his face in Soobin's chest because he felt shy.

After a while, he felt Beomgyu's breathing on his neck slowed down which means his boyfriend feel sleepy. That makes Soobin kept on caressing Beomgyu's back and sing a lullaby, sometimes kissed Beomgyu's head, to make the younger comfortable.

“Hey, Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu replied with his all of his remaining conciousness

“Hmm?”

“Promise me you won’t be too hard on yourself when you're sick? It… makes my heart hurt so bad. When I see you in pain during the practice, I can’t,” Soobin took a very deep breath because it felt like he's going to cry, “I can’t see you like that anymore. I feel like it was my fault because I can’t take care of you”

Hearing that, Beomgyu tighten his hug on the older’s body.

“What? It’s not even your fault, hyung. I’m the one who wanted to keep practicing and you keep telling me to rest, remember?”

Soobin let out a sad voice and swayed his legs to the younger’s waist “Yes, but still, it hurts. I just wanted to hug you back then, wrapped you up in a warm blanket and cuddled you but I can’t and it makes me frustrated”

Beomgyu kissed Soobin’s neck one more time, loosen up his hugs, and stared at the older eyes with smile in his face before he said,

“Me too, me too. Now, I’m here and you’re here and we are cuddling, right? It’s okay, it’s not your fault and I’m sorry if I make you worried, okay?”

“Hum, okay” 

Soobin smiled back at him and it’s so pretty so Beomgyu couldn’t help but kissed him lightly. He pulled away for a second before Soobin’s hand took his chin and Soobin kissed him more. This time longer, more romantic, and more dramatic. It’s almost like the kiss is how they’re trying to say “I’m sorry” to each other. When they pulled out of each other lips, they’re breathless. Soobin stroked Beomgyu’s lower lip tenderly as he look at his boyfriend’s dazzling and sparkling eyes.

“I love you”

Beomgyu smiled prettily.

“I love you too. Now, let’s get some sleep, hyung. I'm tired and you smell good, I'm so sleepy.”

Soobin chuckled but he get closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm on his body again. He hugged tightly and he tried to sleep.

He knew each day will be better as long as he had Beomgyu with him. He knew. And that's enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first au! I've been wanting to write an au for months so here it is hehet. How was it? Hope you enjoyed tho Soogyu lovers. Heart-finger and wink xx


End file.
